Cassie Trammell
Biography Season 3 (3.1) * She wants to be a DCC because her mom was one, and it has been a dream of hers to follow in her footsteps. [Judy says Cassie’s been around the DCC since she was born. She’s been in the studio since she’s learned how to walk. Says she’s really excelled as a cheerleader. She’s been a world champion two times, and she’s just really good at it.] Cassie says it does put her mom in an awkward position that she has to judge her because she does want the best for her, but she doesn’t want to break her heart either. [Judy says Cassie doesn’t like for her to watch her] Cassie gets nervous dancing in front of her mom because she feels like the pressure’s on, and she wants her to do great, and Cassie wants her to see her do great. [Interaction where Cassie asks Judy how she thinks she did during a practice, and Judy says she needs to smile bigger.] Confessionals Total: x Season 3: 11 (5th most) Season 4: 0 Season 5: 4 Season 6: 3 Season 3 (3.1) * Biography * Because my mom is the choreographer, it does give me an advantage, in a way, because people know my name, but also people will be judging me even harder. * semifinals It’s such an emotional thing for me. I know my mom is probably somewhere blubbering right now, and she’s waiting for me. I’m just so excited. * When I messed up, I just looked immediately at my mom, and I could just see disappointment in her eyes. (3.2) * We come to Kitty Carter because she just has an eye for what she does. Like, she’ll see something, and she’ll say, “no, you need to stretch that arm a little more.” (3.3) * jump split I was almost in tears. Oh, my gosh, that looks like it hurts so bad, and it really does. (3.4) * I have asthma, and towards the end of the routine I was dancing, and I was blacking out, so that was really embarrassing to have to be the nerd that takes the first puff of someone else’s inhaler at rehearsal. (3.8) * [[Melissa Kellerman|Melissa], Stefani, and Whitney] Jay, we just want to thank you for being there for us all summer and getting us into shape and teaching us things not only about working out, but also about life. * and friends rehearsal We’re all exhausted, but I guess I stand out and I need to try harder. * Gameday We have about 10 minutes until we’re gonna head down there, and I’m really nervous, and I’m really excited. * cheerleader confessional of the season I think tonight, for my mom, meant the world to her, and I’m glad that I could fulfill her dream and also mine at the same time. Season 5 (5.5) * Show group is the most time-consuming part about being a cheerleader, but show group is the most rewarding part, also. If you don’t try it at least for a year, then you’re really missing out. * Watching people do turns and leaps that we don’t see them do every day, it’s really crazy because you find out that some people are a lot better than you thought. I think we all underestimate each other. (5.8) * shoot It is so hard for me to be serious for more than about 30 seconds. It is so hard for me to try to put on the whole sexy vibe, and then the second he takes the picture, I’m done, so done. Turn back into Cassie. For me, there are a lot of insecurities, you know? Like, I’m always worried about my hair, and swimsuits are always a huge, huge insecurity for me. Like, are they too small? Is anything showing? I’m always stressed out that everything’s covered. * When I saw myself on the video, I just always feel really awkward. I don’t know. I can’t look at myself in a swimsuit making a “sexy face.” Season 6 (6.2) * Today is the first day of final auditions, and today is the first day that the veterans are showing up at tryouts, so I’m here to see all the new rookie candidates. (6.5) * My mom was a group leader when she was a cheerleader. It was actually her fourth year too, and it’s my fourth year. And it’s just a really big honor to follow in my mom’s footsteps in another way. (6.6) * out [[Taylor BreAnn]] I’m a fourth-year veteran, I’m a leader. And I care too much about this squad to let someone not care as she seemed like she hadn’t care. Someone has to step up and be the bad guy sometimes. Commentary Season 3 (3.1) * This year, we have a very unique situation where Judy Trammell, our choreographer, has her very own daughter trying out. – K * I don’t think I’ve ever been more nervous in my life. When Cassie got up there to dance, I don’t know what came over me. My heart was pounding so hard. Kelli looked down and said, “calm down.” – J * My daughter, Cassie, who totally freaked out, she let it show all over her face, and a good performer, you can’t do that. – J (K is shown telling J that she continued on, at least) * she is invited to finals I fell apart in a good way, ‘cause I know she can do it, and she didn’t do her best today, but I know she was so disappointed in herself. She texted me and said, “I’m sorry, mom.” And I didn’t want her to be sorry. I was okay. – J (3.2) * outside the room during Cassie’s panel interview I’m a nervous wreck for Cassie right now. It’s my 28th season, and now I know how every mom feels. – J (3.4) * Cassie ran out of gas on this one. – J/ Yeah, she just ran out of gas. – K * Right there, the last quarter of that dance, Cassie and Michelle ran out of gas on the floor. – J asks for an inhaler (3.6) * You’ve had some tough times, but I didn’t expect some of the good things I’ve seen here. – K (3.8) * It is really exciting that 18 years ago, I would bring Cassie up here and set her in the arms of the cheerleaders and have her first squad photo taken. [Photo shown of her being held in squad photo as a baby] And now she’s actually in that uniform. I’m very proud. – J * Cassie ran out of gas fourth quarter over here. – K Season 6 (6.5) * I’m very proud of Cassie because I don’t think people respect that she made it on her own. And now entering for fourth season and being chosen as a group leader, I feel like she’s finally past that milestone. – J (6.6) * has Cassie critique [[Taylor BreAnn|Taylor]] During rehearsals we like to have the group leaders give feedback because we can’t correct every mistake that’s being made, and I could see Cassie just itching to give corrections. – J Other Season 3 (3.1) * Introduces herself to the judges at preliminaries (19 years old from Texas) * Messes up on the routine at semifinals * Shown being invited to finals * Gets a scene hugging Judy after making finals (3.2) * Is shown performing while Kitty gives a confessional about being disappointed pre-finals with the lack of energy * Judy leaves the room during her panel interview * For panel interviews, Charlotte says she knows what it takes to be a DCC, and asks if she thinks she has it. Cassie says she thinks she has it because she will work hard and knows that she’s needs to strive so people know she made it because of herself and not her mom. * Shown performing her solo at finals * Shown being invited to training camp with five names left (3.4) * Has an asthma attack (3.7) * Takes silly photos with Judy at the end of the cameo photo shoot Season 4 (4.2) * Shown being invited to training camp (4.3) * Introduces herself at the opening meeting of training camp (4.8) * Is present at the veterans’ apartment complex scene, where it appears she lives with Kaitlin Ilseng and Melissa Kellerman Season 5 (5.5) * Is shown making show group (5.8) * She’s revealed to be the model for March in the swimsuit calendar Season 6 (6.5) * Announced as group leader for group 3 (6.6) * Has a scene at practice where she and Ally Traylor criticize Taylor BreAnn’s professionalism Season 12 (12.4) * Participates in alumni workshop * Tells the TCC’s that she’s not a girl who can sit there and plaster a smile on her face all day. But she ended up being the one who could lay down the law. So, they shouldn’t be sad if they are not the perfect, smiley kind of girl. Misc. * '''Group Leader '''in Seasons 6 and 7 * Is one of three (with Sunni Cranfill and Trisha Trevino) featured on the one-hour special Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders: Brides. Category:DCC Category:5 years Category:S3 Rookie Category:Group Leader Category:Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders: Brides